How Ziva was Adopted
by Countrymusic fan 1995
Summary: This is a prequel to the other two in this yet to be named series. This is how Ziva was introduced and welcomed to the family. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.  
Here is the Prequel to my series that I am starting. This is how Ziva was introduced. Told mainly by Gibbs perspective.

Gibbs walked onto the Navy yard. He had an hour before the babysitter need to be home.  
"Hey Gunny" The secureity guard Jason smiled.  
"Hey Jason" Gibbs said giving a smirk. He took the extended the visitors badge and went to the elevator. When he walked onto his wifes floor he saw a white board with 5:30 on it with a picture of a little girl with big brown eyes and olive skin. She was going to be a heart breaker he thought. As for why she was up there he had an idea but he hoped he was wrong.

As he neared the bull pen he smiled seeing his wife the junior agent of the team looking at a piece of paper. "Take her outta here" A deep voice said from behind him. Gibbs turned to see Mike Franks the senior field Agent of the team. And since the team leader was on vacation he was the team leader.  
Gibbs nodded not needing a reason. "Jen" The woman didnt move or stir.  
"Jen" He said a little louder. The woman looked up eyes tired and her face worried.  
"Jethro what are you doing here?" Jenny asked looking worried. "Where are the kids?"  
He gently pulled up his wife by the arm."There with Naomi Come on you need a break."  
"Jethro" She warned as he grabbed her jacket. "I cant I..."  
"Get outta here Jenny you need a break." Mike said walking butting in Jenny looked at the older man but soon agreed with the glare.  
"Fine Ill be back soon." Jenny said being led out by her husband.  
THe GIbbs' Lead them to a near by park.  
He had his arm around her shoulders "Shes Three" Jenny said leaning onto his shoulder. Gibbs nodded knowing she had to get this off her chest. "Her parents were killed, little sister too" She choked the last words. "She was three months old" Gibbs felt anger wash over him. Abby was that age and the older ones were under 4.  
"All I can see is Abby in that crib we found her." Jenny said now crying. Gibbs pulled her close. "Then I feel like I can see Tim, Kate, and Tony being taken away"  
Gibbs pulled his phone out and dialed a very familiar number. He knew this is what she needed. She did too.  
"This is Naomi" The hispanic woman answered into the phone.  
"Hey Naomi can we talk to the kids?" Gibbs asked handing Jenny the phone. He watched her walk away drying the last of her tears as she talked into the phone. She watched her worried look turn into a smile.  
"Thankyou Naomi" Jenny smiled hanging up she handed the phone back to Gibbs. "Thank-you" She said with a faint smile.  
"No problem" Gibbs said leaning in to kiss her. "Lets get you back so you can find that girl"  
"Yes" Jenny said slightly saddened reality hitting her. Her phone sounded. "Gibbs" She said her face grown with worry and hope. "I will be there in 5" She said hanging up. "They found her!" She shouted pecking Gibbs on the lips. "BYE I LOVE YOU" She said running in her boots. Leaving Gibbs chuckling.

"Daddy FOOTBall" Tony yelled holding the ball in his hands.  
"Ya daddy FOOTBALL" Kate chanted.  
"Pwease Daddy" Tim added.  
"Sure guys." Gibbs put Abby in her playpen and went off the porch to the front yard. "Tim your on my team" He stated watching as the boy cheered that he got to play with daddy.

"That's okay we gots magnum" Tony sneered.  
"Alright ready set Play" Gibbs said as Tony handed the ball to Kate.  
They played like this until a car pulled up in the drive way.  
"MOMMY" Tim yelled breaking the game as the mentioned woman climbed out the car.  
"Hey Timmy, Tony, Katie."She smiled walking to the backseat of the car. She helped a little girl out of the back. "Ziva this is my family." The little girl was tired that much was obvious and she had a bandage over her left eye but no other apparent injuries. Gibbs smiled he knew they found her. "Tony, Kate, Tim this is Ziva. Ziva this is Tony, Tim, and Kate, Abby is over in the playpen and this is my husband Gibbs"  
"Hi Ziva do you want to play Football" Kate asked excitedly.  
The little girl looked up at Jenny unsure. "Go ahead sweetie" Ziva nodded then followed the others to play.

Gibbs gave Jenny a hug and a kiss. "I Love you" He smiles.  
"I love you more" She grins pulling him closer. "We found her in a shak outside of town He didn't touch her thank god." She said relieved.  
"Did you kill him?" He asked catiously.  
"No" She paused "But Mike did" She smirked. "He got the first shot"  
Gibbs chuckled at her words and lead her into the yard.

"Alright guys its time to get ready for bed." Gibbs called as the sun went down.  
"But daddd….." The three whined. Ziva looked to Jenny. She had fun here. She didn't want to leave.

"You guys can play with Ziva. Tomorrow. She will be staying with us for a little bit." Jenny smiled.  
"Yaeh!" The three and Ziva smiled.  
"Go get your PJS on." Gibbs ushered them up.  
"Can Ziv Sleep in my room?" Kate asked. "PLEASE"  
Gibbs looked at Jenny and with a slight nodd kthey agreed. "Sure"

As Gibbs tucked Tony into bed the boy looked up.  
"Dad?"  
"Ya bud?" Gibbs asked sitting down next to him.  
"Can Ziva be my sister? Magnum really likes her" He asked sleepily.  
"Uhh… I don't know buddy" Gibbs said. To be honest with himself he had been thinking about that.

Going into their room Gibbs pulled out his sleep pants. Jenny came in a minute later.  
"Tony asked me if Ziva could be his sister." Gibbs said pulling a shirt over his head.  
"Kate did too" Jenny smirked. "What about Tim?"  
"His head hit the pillow and he was out." He chuckled.  
"Jethro what do you think?" Jenny asked kind of worried.  
"Jen I like the idea but do you think we could handle five kids?" Jethro asked curiously.  
"Yes Jethro I honestly think we can. Do You?"  
"I think I want to give Ziva the best future I posibbly can. And yes I do think we can handle it" Gibbs said honestly.  
"Good" Jenny smiled. "Because I already filed the paperwork before we left. " She smiles. "Ziva said she liked ist here"  
Gibbs chuckled of course she did. He thought. "Your full of suprises Jen." He smiles pulling her close.

"I've got plenty more for ya"

**Okay so I need a title for this series. Suggestions welcomed. **  
**Also going to need at least 10 reviews if you want the next story. **  
**Thanks and Review.**


End file.
